


True Mates

by Autumn__Rose



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O, A/B/O Universe, Alpha Steve, Caring Steve, F/M, Happy Ending, Male or Female you decide, Omega Reader, Protective Steve, True Mates, heat sickness, soft alpha steve, soulmateish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Autumn__Rose
Summary: Reader going through an early heat, reader wants steve, steve wants reader but being the gentlemen he is he refuses because reader can not consent, reader spirals during the heat and thinks the big beautiful alpha just doesn't want them.Steve will just have to prove how much he wants them.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 158





	True Mates

When he left, you whined, you begged, you pleaded with the alpha that you had been longing for, for months. Oh, how your heart had been filled with joy when he said he had been wanting you for months too, but for was waiting for the right time to ask you out.

You thought that would be it then, knowing you both longed for the other, he would take care of you, didn’t matter if you were going out of order with things, you wanted him, and he wanted you, you could smell it on him.

And yet, he refused on the grounds you were not thinking clearly enough on the matter and couldn’t fully consent. He gently told you to rest and he would be more than happy to help you with your next one, but for now, you were on your own and no amount of pleading had worked on him.

In the end, he had to all but rush out and leave you too it.

That was three days ago and you were in hell. Your toys did nothing, you couldn’t stand the idea of eating, you only craved your alpha, but he....didn’t want you. Your brain taunted you, whispered to you how he was just being nice with his words days before.

If he wanted you, he would have stayed.

On and on it went, you only left the bed to use the bathroom, sometimes you would just law on the cool tiled floor and whine and cry. Your heat has never ever been this bad since you started having them at sixteen.

By day four, you feel dizzy and out of it, you decided to lay down on the living room carpet, the blinds drawn closed, have been for days. You like the darkness, it matches how you feel inside, dark and alone.

Day five, well, you lose count of the days, it’s just an endless cycle of laying in the dark and suffering alone. Your stomach is beyond starving, but you lack the strength to get any food by this point.

You haven’t stopped sweating in days, you haven’t worn clothes since the second day, there was no point.

You’re just whining softly and bundled in the blanket you brought with you when you came into the living room days ago. You’re so delirious you don’t hear someone enter and lock your day quickly, you can’t really make out the words the person is speaking as they find you and bundle you up in their arms and quickly take you back to your nest in the bedroom, but you do notice the scent.

The pine needles, the peppermint, and something so very him, some kind of...irish candy you think, it just speaks to you over anything else right now, you breathe it in and just sink into it.

You feel him lay a hand to the back of your head and press your nose more firmly to his neck and you go limply, when you breathe him in, you let yourself pass out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When you wake, you haven’t moved from this spot or position and when your eyes flicker open, you hear a rumble and a purr as he keeps you in his arms, your eyes flutter closed and you sink into his smell again, the feeling of his body around you.

It was divine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You whine in displeasure a bit later when you feel him pressing something against your lips, “You need to eat little one, you have heat sickness.”

Your brow furrows, but you don’t open your eyes, just silently open your mouth after he rumbles a bit more at you. The tart crisp apple slice fills your tastebuds with delight, he thankfully gave you a very tiny piece and it’s gone in no time.

When he feeds you another, you wordless open your mouth, “That’s good, there you go sweetheart, just eat slow.” You hear him whisper as you eat, your omega brain is all too happy to obey him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He cares for you as the day goes on, by the next day, you don’t feel so weak and tired and finally, keep your eyes open longer than a few seconds at a time. You blink at the low light of the lamp in the bedroom, you yawn as you notice you’re still in Steve’s arms in bed.

With you laying across him almost like a bridal style hold, you can see his face perfectly and it’s….etched in worry as he gazes at you, “Hi baby.”

You close your eyes as you lean forward and press your nose in his neck, breathing him in, your body relaxes more, “Hi alpha.” You whisper.

You don’t like the scent of worry on him, it’s so strong, heat sick he had said, you’ve never...had that happen before, when you lean back to look at him, you can’t help but run your thumb over his bottom lip, “I didn’t mean to worry you alpha.”

His lips part as you keep touching him, before his lips pucker up and kiss your thumb gently, “Sweetheart, you were pretty bad off when Javis called me, why didn’t you call me sooner? Heat sickness can be deadly if left unchecked, if….if.”

He trails off as a few tears suddenly roll down his cheeks and now you feel so bad, maybe you should have called someone but….

“I….”

You look down in your lap, finding it hard to look at him, “I didn’t think you wanted me, you left.” Your voice small, sad.

His pained rumble makes you look up to his eyes and frown even more seeing yet more tears roll down his cheeks, “Honey, that’s not….it’s not true, I want you so so much, I just...it had to be your choice with a clear head, I didn’t think you could do that in the state you were in, leaving you….was the hardest thing I have ever had to do.”

Your bottom lip trembles as you use both your hands to frame his face and lean up enough to kiss him softly. You both suck in a sharp breath at the feeling of his lips moving over yours, his hands tighten around you as he deepens the kiss, his tongue moving with yours and you whimper at the taste of him.

He moans at the taste of you before you both break away, panting softly you keep his face framed in your hands, “What….makes heat sickness go away?” 

His smile grows until it’s bright and happy, “Only a true mate can make it go away.”

You gasp softly as you look at this beautiful man, this lovely and strong alpha, your true mate, you start crying again as he pulls you in this time for a soul deep kiss you feel all the way to your heart.


End file.
